A Brother's Secret
by Basched
Summary: Ryan discovers that Esposito has a new woman in his life. Set before/during/after "Poof!You're Dead" Esplanie-goodness.
1. A Brother's Secret

_Author's Note: My first ever Castle fic. I'm a little nervous, but hey lets see how this goes. Castle is a show that is vastly different from the thousands of other cop shops out there. I think for me its the comedy and the chemistry between the characters that has great appeal, that and the three lovely male leads! (Nate, Jon and Seamus!) A lot of people are all into the possible Castle/Beckett ship, whcih yeah is understandable and I think will work. Though for me...I adore the characters of Esposito and Ryan as brothers/partners. I think they're amazing and would love to see more stories revolving around them. I DO love Esplaine! The sight of Esposito and Lanie together really made this fangirl happy! Totally shipping them! Hope to see more of them as well! _

_So...I've babbled on for a bit. Here's how it is. This is a Ryan and Esposito fic, set during the episode "Poof! You're Dead!" and deals with how Ryan finds out and copes with his partner's new relationship. _

_Beta'd by the dude of dudes, BigBadJayne. Thanks buddy! xx Any mistakes are mine not his. _

* * *

><p><strong>A Brother's Secret<strong>

The battery died. Detective Ryan cursed at the rubbish piece of technology which had failed him and then cursed himself for forgetting to charge the thing—which was something he very rarely did. Stuffing his cell back into the pocket of his jacket, he then nudged his partner who was walking beside him.

"What's up bro?"

"Can you lend me your cell?"

"What's wrong with yours?"

"Dead battery. I…I forgot to charge it."

Esposito uttered something under his breath in Spanish and whacked his cell into Ryan's palm before slapping a friendly hand on his back. He did it a little too hard, but Ryan wasn't going to complain. His partner was in too much of a good mood recently and this morning…it had increased ten-fold. It was a mystery as to exactly why, yet Ryan knew it had to be woman related.

"Just don't make any long distance calls." Esposito grinned and allowed the black folder under his arm slip into his hand. Javier walked on ahead, browsing through the initial reports, his swagger a lot more swaggery than usual.

"Tell me you don't have those 976 numbers on your speed dial do you?" Ryan yelled, teasing his partner and getting curious looks from the uniformed police. Esposito just smirked.

"Nah! I took them off a while ago, besides don't you know them off by heart?"

Ryan grinned as his partner spotted Castle up ahead and casually walked off. Ryan flipped open the phone and was surprised to find that Javier had left his picture files open. Instead of the usual main menu, there was a photo filling the screen.

It wasn't a complete one but there was plenty for Ryan to make out the naked woman. The picture showed a beautiful bare and smooth back, light mocha skin beaded with sweat and just a slight view of a round shapely bottom. There was no face-the head had been chopped off by Javier's shaky camera skills.

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise and the corner of his mouth curled up in a fiendish smirk, which immediately dropped to a pout. His partner had a new woman in his life and he didn't tell him? He hoped it was the nice woman they'd bumped into at the coffee shop a few weeks ago, the one who his partner had swooned over with the smittened grin plastered on his face. But Ryan was wrong.

He didn't mean to, it was purely accidental that his finger stroked across the touch screen pad and brought up the next picture. Kevin's mouth dropped open.

The very flattering view of Lanie Parish in a low cut slinky red dress was shocking, and confusing. Why would Javier have Lanie's picture on his phone? Again-his curiosity piqued-Ryan stroked the screen to shuffle to the next photo. The couple he saw were fine, Lanie looked absolutely stunning and these had obviously been taken on a date, as the fuzzy but recognizable background showed she was in a fancy restaurant. Judging by the expression on Lanie's face, the date was going well.

Caught up in the surprise of two of his friends going on a date together, his finger swiped the cell again. The following photo had captured Lanie pointing a steak knife at Esposito, she appeared to be threatening him (probably in an attempt to get him to put the phone down) but there was something in her eye which belied that anger.

She was teasing and now that he thought about it, the two of them did that often, more than several times a day. Ryan's mind was in a complete whirl at this secret he'd discovered; he was astounded, pleased but also confused. Why had Esposito kept this a secret from him? Perhaps he wanted Kevin to find out about their new relationship—if it was that—and that was why he left his picture files open. The happiness for his partner began to swell up inside him, for it was about time Esposito found a woman he could have more than just a couple of dates or flings with. If there was anyone that could help him commit to a loving relationship and prevent him from screwing it up at the same time, it would be Lanie Parish.

Ryan was more than pleased. He was looking forward to discussing it with his partner, albeit without the details-Lanie would probably kill them both if they did-but it was at last a new beginning for his single friend.

Unfortunately _again_ for Kevin Ryan the "details" he didn't want to know about, revealed themselves. The shock felt like he had been punched in the stomach and slapped round the face several times, when the stupid phone thought it had been commanded to show the rest of the snapshots. They skimmed across the screen, one after the other but the "after date" pictures were very evident and not how Ryan had ever expected to see the Medical Examiner. His eyes couldn't help but look at the photo the phone stopped at and when he did…his hand refused to close the phone like his brain told him to.

Lanie's dress had gone, replaced with a thin sheet draping over only the intimate parts of her body. There was a whole lot of flesh there and Ryan knew instantly that he was a dead man for seeing this. The ME was sprawled on the floor gazing up with lust in her eyes, clearly out of breath and looking extremely satisfied and pleasured. In the past neither of the detectives had qualms in discussing the ladies they saw and were intimate with, but now…Ryan hadn't a clue how he was going to handle this.

His luck got worse. Kevin had intended to press on the "back" section of the screen, to come out of the picture files, but the stupid touch screen technology scrolled him onto another picture. This time it was far too much. Ryan choked as he caught a glimpse of leg, butt, thigh and flesh that didn't belong to Lanie. At last his hand did what he wanted and the phone snapped shut.

"I did not need to see that."

* * *

><p>The case they had been called to, at Drake's Magic shop, was difficult to focus on, because Ryan couldn't stop noticing the way Lanie and Esposito were blatantly trying to ignore each other. He also had to try his damned hardest not to think on either of them naked which wasn't easy (or in Javier's case, pleasant). Ryan attempted to place his thoughts and effort into helping with the case, but Esposito's bizarre behaviour was distracting.<p>

"Can we talk for a sec?" Ryan asked as they headed out of the shop to their assigned tasks.

"What about?" The rapid change from cool calm to paranoia on Javier's face worried Ryan. Surely his partner knew that he had seen the pictures on his phone? Then Ryan's mind began to churn, what if Esposito hadn't intended for him to see the pictures and it had been a way more embarrassing accident for both of them? He swallowed hard. He had to go about this the right way and that meant giving his friend the chance to tell his secret.

"You had a good night last night, buddy?" Ryan smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "You're in a sickeningly good mood today."

"Huh?" Esposito came to halt on the sidewalk. "What…what d'you mean?"

"You are incredibly pleased with yourself, you're swaggering more, you've got this "I'm so damned cool" vibe going about you. More so than usual, which means…you got some action last night, didn't you?"

"What? Nope! Not me!" Esposito tensed and tried to act macho, but he failed miserably. "I just woke up in a good mood…that's all."

"You can tell me if you did. What are partners for?"

"Believe me, bro. Nothing happened last night…I stayed in, watched a bit of TV and drank some beer."

"Oh really? So…you didn't have a date last night and you didn't have sex?"

"Dude…no! Can't a guy just wake up and be in a good mood?"

"Sure. He can be in a good mood…_if_ he had sex the night before."

"Well, you're way off track. Hope that ain't gonna be the way with the case, dude," Esposito rapidly changed the subject and looked away from Ryan, opting to stare at the long list of people they had to go and talk to. "Man…we got a lot to get through."

So this was how he was going to handle it was it? Ryan followed Esposito away from the crime scene and towards their respective cars. It would be simple enough to own up to his mistake and say he saw the pictures, get it all out into the open, but the very child—_Castle_—like behaviour Esposito had adopted was making him think. The opportunity to tease his partner was too good to miss. Besides, Esposito had done this enough times to him in the past. This was going to be payback for all the "honeymilk." teasing.

Tbc…


	2. We Know Already Castle

_Second Chapter to my Castle fic...again beta'd by the lovely BigBadJayne. _

_Mistakes are mine, not his. _

_Do enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>We already know (Castle)<strong>

They got the work done. Any information Beckett requested, they retrieved with no problems, for the duo were the best. Given any task—even if it was the dullest, most tedious job of all—Ryan and Esposito came through, mostly giving Beckett the chance to follow up on a new lead. They were utter professionals despite the fact that both of them were hiding something from one another.

Well most of the time they were professional.

"Looks like someone's got a secret." Ryan hadn't intended that for his partner at first. As the two of them watched Castle muck around with the x-ray specs, he had been referring to Castle's doomed relationship with his ex-wife and current girlfriend. Esposito's response however allowed for more coaxing. Kevin tried really hard to keep a straight face. His friend's outburst of _"How did you find out?"_ provoked an immediate inner monologue of _"Because seeing it now, the pair of you are so damned obvious."_ Instead Ryan whacked the newspaper into his friend's hand and showed him the picture of Rick Castle and Gina.

"So that's what he was talking about this morning."

Ryan was hugely intrigued by that comment. Did Castle know as well or was he too wrapped up in his own failing relationship? Ryan sighed and decided to-very sneakily-get the answer as to why Esposito was being like he was.

"What I don't understand is why he'd try to _hide_ it from us. I mean, we're like family…"

He looked to his friend out of the corner of his eye and saw the sombre and deep thoughtful look creasing Javier's face.

"Maybe he's just afraid of what we'd think."

So that's why. Did Esposito really think that much of him that he wouldn't understand about him and Lanie? Course there was the whole sleeping with someone you worked with-it doesn't work out—it can cause confrontations within the team, but for his partner, "brother", and for Lanie of course, he hoped that it did work out.

Seeing those two behave like teens, sneaking around and pretending it was only their secret, was amusing. It seemed genuine to Ryan but Javier's paranoia about everyone knowing was evidence enough that it was serious. Kevin may have only found out by seeing the pictures on the phone, but as he thought back on the least few weeks, he recalled the couple's usual banter had been a little more flirtatious than normal. He couldn't have been the only who had noticed this new behaviour. Ryan was interested to know how long this relationship had been going on for and who else knew?

"Yo, dude…can you call the brother of the deceased again for us?" asked Espositio, rising to his feet and jerking a thumb towards the door. "Gotta visit the little boy's room."

"Course, but do you need me to come along and hold your hand?"

"I don't need you holding my hand, Ryan."

"Okay…but make sure you go properly because Jav…the others really don't like it when you spray everywhere."

"I know how to pee, bro." Esposito smirked.

"Okay, then don't forget to wash your hands."

Javier paused for a moment, frowning as he tried to remember something. Then he clicked his fingers and rubbed his hands together, smiling as he went along with the joke.

"Oh…is that what the soap is for?"

"Well done!"

As soon as Esposito left, chuckling to himself, Ryan got up from his desk and rushed over to where Castle was still looking round wearing the ridiculous x-ray spectacles. Beckett had gone off somewhere—foolishly leaving the novelist unattended and thus allowing him to gaze at the female officers walking by with a grin on his face.

"Hello ladies!" he crooned, jokingly of course. Everyone knew that he only ever really had eyes for Beckett. Ryan tapped Castle on the shoulder to make him turn round. Rick's arms immediately rose to cover his face and the specs. "No! Too much information! My eyes! My eyes!"

"Very funny, Castle."

"It's hideous!" Castle ripped the glasses from his face and threw them on the desk beside him. He shivered in pretend fear. "Tell me Detective Ryan, how does sweet Jenny cope with having to see that every day? Oh…she does…see it every day, does she?"

"You really are on top form today, aren't you?"

Castle beamed at such an ego boost, though his eyebrow quirked up at the following silence.

"No witty comeback? Are you wanting to ask me something serious?"

"Esposito."

"Ah!" Castle nodded in complete understanding. His head bobbed like one of those novelty geisha dolls the four had come across last week during an investigation. There had been crates of these strange yet fascinating dolls, but none of the detectives ever managed to find the crew who had transported the order. Castle leaned back in his chair and adopted a pose of utter smugness. "I was wondering when you were going to talk to me about this."

"So…you know? About Esposito and Lanie?"

"You didn't know?" Castle sounded surprised.

"Well…I always thought those two might have had something going on with the way they've been bickering, but I didn't actually find out until today. How did you know?"

"Saw them out on a date together. She looked stunning! Well so did he, but the doctor was far more fetching. It's quite the news isn't it?"

Ryan smiled. Of course Castle knew and as he went to just about every fancy restaurant in the city, it would naturally have been him to have spotted the couple out on the town.

"Was she wearing this low cut red dress?" Ryan asked.

"No…she was wearing a black slinky number…" Castles hands gestured suggestively over his own body.

"When?"

"Almost a month ago. I would hazard a guess that it was their first official date. It was all _very_ awkward. Wine…good wine I might add…was spilt." Castle sighed and feigned sorrow. "Her dress was _ruined_."

"So what do you think about it?"

"It really flattered her! Showed a little bit of back and leg…"

"I meant my best friend and Beckett's best friend dating! Not the dress."

Castle adopted his pondering look and after a while did seem to be contemplating it, instead of pretending.

"Work relationships seldom end well."

"Like you and Gina."

"Yes…well…" Castle shook his head, his face scrunching up as he clearly didn't want to talk about that situation. "This isn't about me and Gina. For our little Spanish friend, it all depends on what his motives are. He has a great deal to lose. If he gets her hopes up and then decides to end it, not only will Lanie be pissed at him, but Beckett will as well. It's not wise to get on the wrong side of those two…unless pain and suffering is his thing?"

"No. Not really."

"Good. We can assume Esposito has thought of this and wants a lasting relationship, which is lovely, considering he's not the normal relationship type of guy. I sincerely it hope it does work out for them, they seem very happy together. However, if they ever reach Esposito's "pancakes for breakfast" stage, that's when we have to be cautious. "

"I think the pancakes have already been made and eaten."

"Oh really?" Castle leaned forward in his chair, wide eyed and fascinated at this new piece of news. So the writer didn't know everything. "I suppose I should have known with the way he's been behaving this morning. So? What's the verdict?"

"I would say it went well." Ryan inadvertently thought back to the picture he'd seen on Eposito's phone. Unfortunately, it wasn't any of the ones of Lanie. _Dammit! _He cleared his throat and pretended to look at the coffee machine. "Yeah…very well."

"Excellent!" Castle rose to his feet, smacked a hand on Ryan's back and grinned proudly. "Then we can relax and let the two have their moments while they last."

"But Castle…what I don't understand is why they're both pretending nothing is happening!"

The novelist shrugged his shoulders and then wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulders.

"Detective…there are a number of possible reasons why your best pal in all the world hasn't told you about this new relationship. It's personal for starters. Or it might not be his idea, could be all down to Lanie. Esposito could be keeping it a secret because the whole element of being discovered and found out, is a _real big _turn on."

"Seriously?"

"Of course! It's risky, dangerous! It's more fun if there's a chance of being caught."

"No, I meant are you seriously trying to talk to me about what turns on my partner?"

"You two have talked about it before…in front of the whole office, if I remember rightly."

Castle was right. Ryan pushed the other man's arm off his shoulder and slowly walked over to the coffee machine. Castle followed and the two men did the little coffee machine dance, swopping places and avoiding bumping into each other as they made their own espressos.

Once the drinks were made, the two of them leaned against the table and took synchronized sips of their coffee. They both gasped a pleased _"aaah" _at the same time and then there was a little silence which provoked Castle's elbow to nudge Ryan and his eyebrow to rise again in question.

"So…how did you know about the pancake breakfast?"

"Truthfully?" They sipped more coffee. "I borrowed his phone and I saw the photographic evidence."

"Oh! Care to tell me about it?"

"You really want to know?" asked Ryan scrunching his face up.

"I really want to! Were you being sneaky?"

"It was an accident!"

That eyebrow rose again and Ryan didn't like it. He shook his head.

"No…don't go with the guilt thing. It was a plain and simple mistake and the touchscreen was a little smudgy…"

The author wasn't believing him. He simply nodded with a _"yeah, sure!"_ sarcastic expression on his face and took a long slurp at his coffee.

"CASTLE! LET'S GO!"

Beckett's voice yelling from the other side of the bullpen jerked the men's heads round. The female detective was waving at Castle urgently, a clear signal for him to join her. Castle drained his espresso and dumped the cup by the side of the machine before whacking Ryan on the back again.

"The screen was a little smudgy? Really?"

Ryan cringed again when both of Castle's eyebrows rose and wiggled suggestively.

"You are so wrong, you know that?"

"I never said it, you thought it! Anyway, must dash! You can tell me the full story later." Castle grinned, turned round to face the impatient Beckett and slipped on the specs before running off after her.

The lone detective sighed and finished off his coffee. The buzz from the espresso did little to alleviate the chaotic thoughts going through his mind. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
